


Numb And Frightened

by DeadMilitia



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Scomiche, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMilitia/pseuds/DeadMilitia
Summary: Mitch was taken by a psychopath a year ago. In order to earn their freedom he has to assist in twenty murders. He's doing what he has to in order to save his sister and himself. But when a certain blonde boy becomes the next victim Mitch starts to learn that everything he's been told is a lie.Mitch's captor will do whatever he needs to keep control over Mitch. What happens when his control over the teen starts to come undone when Mitch learns the truth? Will Mitch and Scott be able to escape?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things before you read this. I know Mitch's sister is actually older than him. And from what I understand, Mitch's sister likes for her life to be private and not stalked by Mitch's fans so in respect to her and Mitch I didn't use her real name. I would much rather keep her name different than her real one because then it separates his real sister from fanfiction. I already view fanfiction as characters based on the real people. So I see this Mitch as a character based on the real Mitch. Hopefully that makes sense. I want to show respect to them by separating them from a character I write about.

Mitch watched the tall man in front of him lay out all of the supplies they were going to need for tonight. Mitch hated doing this but he had no choice. He watched silently as the man laid out rags, bleach, knives, trash bags, and everything else they needed to get the job done. Mitch looked away while the man in front of him worked. He knew his role. He's done this too many times but it never gets easier.

"Why don't you go get things ready?" The man said, smirking at the eighteen year old beside him. Mitch kept his head down as he gave a small nod. He grabbed the rope with a shaky hand before heading to the back door. He exited the house, glancing at the barn across the field. It was way too far for him to run to. Even after he got there he wouldn't have a clue where to go afterwards. That barn held his thirteen year old sister. He stood for way longer than he should and stared at the red building.

He sighed and turned towards the cellar doors. He pulled the large piece of wood out of the door handles before opening the large doors. The wooden doors fell to the sides with a bang. Mitch was shaking as he made his way down the stone steps into the dark cellar. Once he was at the bottom he fumbled around for the chain attached to the lightbulb. Once his hand made contact he pulled down, illuminating the dirty cellar. There wasn't much down here, an old cot with a ratty blanket thrown over it and a flat pillow was against the wall across from the stairs. There was a stand of four metal shelves against the left wall and a wooden chair against the right wall.

Mitch sighed as his eyes followed the chain that was attached to the stone wall. The chain disappeared under the blanket on the cot where a small figure was laying. He knew she was awake because he could see her shaking. Mitch didn't enjoy doing this but he had no choice. He walked over and placed the rope on one of the shelves. He grabbed the chair and moved it to the middle of the room. The entire time he could hear silent crying coming from the cot. She knew what was about to happen but she didn't know how it was going to end, but Mitch knew.

He tried to do what his captor told him and tried not to view them as human. When he saw the fear in their eyes, listened to them scream, watched them cry, he couldn't do it. They were human no matter what that monster upstairs told him. Mitch sighed as he stared at the blonde girl trying to hide under the thin blanket. He moved forward and pulled the blanket away from her. She was only wearing a pair of light blue panties and a white tank top. The cellar with stone walls and dirt floor could get cold. Mitch knew she must be freezing since it was only fifty-two degrees outside and the cellar doors didn't offer much resistence against the cold air.

"Come on, you need to move to the chair." Mitch said, his tone gentle. Mitch tried to make their last moments pleasant but that was basically impossible. The girl turned to look up at Mitch, her blue eyes filled with tears and terror.

"Please don't let him hurt me. Please let me go home." She whispered. Mitch gave her a sympathetic look. He reached down to push some of her dirty hair out of her face, leaning down closer to her level.

"I'm sorry, hunny," Mitch said softly. "I would if I could but I don't have a key to unlock you. Just come here and sit in the chair." Mitch wanted to promise her that everything would be okay but he knew it wouldn't be. He gently took her arm and helped her over to the chair. That monster holding them captive had broken her right foot two days ago. After getting her into the chair, Mitch picked up the rope.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. Normally Mitch was just here to move her to the chair and then stand back while Joe did what he wanted. He hated watching the man harm people. This was the worst night of their captivity in his eyes. They learn to trust him and then Joe stands back while Mitch breaks all the trust they have instilled in him. Mitch sniffled and fought back the tears. He didn't want to do this again.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Mitch whispered. He took her bruised arms that had dried blood on them and gently brought them behind her back. He tied her hands together tightly before tying the rope around the back legs of the chair. He then grabbed a shorter rope and tied her left ankle to the chair leg. Her left ankle had the chain attached to it that was holding her to the wall. He was careful with her right ankle, trying not to hurt her broken foot. After she was bound he stepped back, wiping the tears from his own face.

Mitch closed his eyes when he heard boots on the stone steps behind him. The large man pulled the cellar doors shut before coming all the way down. He stopped behind Mitch and the teen felt small and vulnerable. He couldn't imagine how Shelby was feeling. She knew that she would be the one getting hurt.

"Good job, Mitchy," Joe said, a smirk on his lips. The man was tall and average weight, his thin brown hair was messy and usually hung in his eyes, his dark brown eyes were always cold and mean, and his face was rarely clean shaven. His breath smelled of beer and cigarettes. He wasn't the most grotesque man Mitch had ever seen but he wasn't handsome either. He could easily pass as a normal person. He had a job and he went out with friends. He had also had his two nieces over to the house more than once. Mitch watched the two girls like a hawk. They were under the age of ten. Way too young for Joe to harm. He never did harm them though. He passed as a normal uncle. Mitch didn't understand how someone as terrible as him could still be viewed as normal. How do you hide this amount of evil?

Joe walked around Mitch and to Shelby who was crying hard. She began begging him not to hurt her but Joe just smirked at her. Mitch shut his eyes again. Shelby was only fifteen. She was too young for this. He flinched when he heard the smack and her cry out. He didn't look up. He didn't want to watch what the man was doing to her. Her screams of pain and terror were bad enough for Mitch. It seemed like the torture went on for hours. Mitch broke down and cried as he listened. Shelby began crying for him, begging him to help her. That only made Mitch cry harder. He couldn't help her no matter how much he wanted to. His mind drifted to Elaine being in the barn out back. He had to do this for her.

"Mitch," Joe said, out of breath from his attack on the teen. Mitch took a deep breath and stepped forward on shaky legs. This never gets easier. Mitch avoided looking at Shelby. He didn't want to see her eyes. He made that mistake too many times and now he has nightmares of those people. Mitch walked over to the shelf that now had more things on it. Mitch gripped the black handle of a large knife. He stood still and stared at the blade. Tears were falling down his faces and he felt sick. He didn't want to do this. He took a deep breath before turning towards the young girl.

"M-Mitch?" She questioned, the terror was evident in her voice. Mitch moved to stand in front of her. He kept tightening and loosening his grip on the handle. He stared down at his own feet. He kept thinking about Elaine. It was the only thing that made him do this. He thought about all of the things he had watched Joe do to these people and imagined what he was probably doing to Elaine. He had to do this and then they would both go free. He had to protect Elaine.

"Mitch? Wh-What are you d-doing?" She sobbed out. She squirmed around in her chair, begging Mitch not to hurt her. This was the worst part. When they realized what was happening. Mitch still had tears falling from his eyes and he blinked to clear them away.

"Get on with it, boy," Joe demanded, his tone harsh. Mitch tightened his grip on the knife. In one quick motion, he placed his right hand on Shelby's shoulder and thrusted the blade forward with his left hand. The blade plunged into Shelby's stomach and she screamed. Mitch pulled the knife back and forced it forward again. He did this over and over. Warm blood covered Mitch's left hand. He continued stabbing the teen until she was no longer screaming. He stopped and stared down at the bloody body. He refused to look at her face. "Slit her throat." Mitch turned to look at the man in shock. He had never asked him to do that before.

"Do it!" Joe yelled, pointing at the girl. Mitch moved around to be behind the girl. He put a hand on her forehead to move her head back. He tried to avoid looking at her face. He pressed the blade against her neck before yanking his hand to the side quickly. He wanted to get it over with as fast as possible. He let go of the knife, showing that he was done. He was covered in blood splatter and his hand was soaked in blood. He stared at the wall and cried.

"Good job, Mitchy," Joe praised in a smug tone. He moved forward to peel the girl's blood soaked shirt up and admire what Mitch had done. The teen hated this part. The silence was defeaning after listening to her scream. The silence was a reminder of what he just did. He backed away from the girl's body and stared down. He saw all of the blood on his clothes and felt sick.

"Go get the cleaning supplies and the blanket." Joe ordered. Mitch kept his head down as he ran up the stone steps. He pushed one of the wooden doors open with a loud bang. He ran inside and straight to the kitchen sink. He scrubbed his hands as quickly as he could before grabbing the cleaning supplies Joe had set out earlier. He also grabbed a white blanket that had been folded and set on the table. He went back to the cellar where Joe was still messing with Shelby's bloody body. The man seemed to enjoy the blood which disgusted Mitch. He set all of the stuff down on one of the shelves before turning towards Joe, keeping his eyes off of Shelby the best he could.

Joe took a few more minutes before moving to grab the blanket. He laid the blanket out on the dirt floor before getting to work on untying Shelby. He unlocked the cuff from her ankle and then moved her limp body to the blanket and wrapped her up. As much as Mitch hated when this happened at least he knew the person wasn't suffering anymore. The first time Joe made him do this he refused and Joe took his hand and forced him to do it. He spent the next week in shock. He spent time in shock after every murder. This was something he would never get used to.

Joe picked up the wrapped body before turning to Mitch and ordering him to start cleaning. The blood on the dirt floor was the hardest to clean. He had to use a shovel and a bucket. He would gather up what he could of the bloody dirt and put it in the bucket to take it out and dump it. He then had to get fresh dirt and replace what he took out of the basement. The cleaning supplies were to clean the chair, knife, and anything else that got blood on it. Then Mitch would spend the night rinsing the blood from the blanket and their clothes. He usually washed everything at least three times by hand before running it through the washer and dryer.

Mitch felt numb as he began cleaning. In order to gain freedom he had to assist in twenty murders. If he did a good job then his sister and him would go free. If not then he got one more chance. Another twenty murders and if he still didn't earn their freedom then it was their death. Shelby was number ten. He had ten more to go and he prayed that they would be granted freedom but something told him that they were never leaving here alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to see so many people enjoying this story. I was nervous about uploading it because it's different. This probably isn't going to be a very long story but hopefully you enjoy it.

The next few days went by as normal as it ever would. Mitch stayed in the house and did the house work. Joe made him clean, cook, and do whatever else he tells him. Mitch didn't mind the cleaning because it was better than anything else the man made him do. He was currently cleaning the bathroom. His mind went to the cabinet of medicine and he contemplated finding a way to poison Joe. He hadn't come up with a way to do it yet. He couldn't put it in food in fear it would change the taste. If Joe ever found out he tried to kill him then it would be the end of Mitch and Elaine. He had looked through the pills and wondered if there was a way to make Joe overdose himself. He was on different medications that he took daily.

Mitch sighed as he picked up the cleaning supplies and left the bathroom. Maybe one day he would get away and save Elaine. He really wanted to leave and find a way to be sure that Joe could never harm another person. He knew Joe would probably continue to kill people and would probably take another person and do the same to them that he's doing to Mitch. The teen knew he couldn't let this continue.

"Are you done?" Joe asked from his place in his recliner.

"Yes, Sir," Mitch answered.

"Then start dinner. I'm going out tonight and I want to eat before." Mitch felt his stomach drop. Whenever Joe goes out at night it's to get a new person. "Get to it." Joe pointed at the kitchen doorway. Mitch lowered his head and walked into the kitchen. The house was old and out dated. The carpet was ugly and stained and the tile floors were cracked. The walls that were once white were now a cream color, the ugly wallpaper in the kitchen was peeling and the cabinets were scratched up and dented. The same went for the counter tops. The kitchen appliances were also ancient. In Mitch's opinion it looked like a house that hadn't been taken care of since the fifties.

Mitch got the ingredients he needs to make dinner and got the old skillet and pans he needed. He was allowed to eat with Joe but he always felt bad for eating. The person being held captive was rarely fed and he wasn't sure if Joe ever fed Elaine. He was worried that Elaine was slowly starving to death out in that barn.

"What are you making?" Mitch jumped at the voice. Joe was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Um, ch-chicken pot p-pie," Mitch stuttered out. The man only nodded and stood to watch Mitch as he opened cans of vegetables. The teen hated when the man stared at him like that. Mitch made more mistakes when Joe would stare at him. He worked carefully so he wouldn't anger Joe. The man normally overlooked small mistakes but had no tolerance for spilling food, breaking things, or burning food. He also didn't take kindly to Mitch messing up the recipes. Luckily pot pie was just opening cans, mixing everything together, and mixing together Bisquick mix for the topping. There wasn't much to mess up.

Mitch sighed in relief when Joe finally went back to the living room. Mitch hated watching TV with Joe because he enjoyed watching crime shows or documentaries on serial killers. The worst was when he would inform Mitch that they were copy something the killer on TV did. Mitch had been lucky so far because Joe never made him do those things. He claimed that he wanted to have the fun. After Mitch had the food in the oven he went to the living room and sat in the only chair he was allowed to sit in. He tried not to watch the show on the screen since it was a crime show.

\------------------------

Mitch finished cleaning the kitchen and tried not to think about what was to come. Joe had left as soon as he finished eating. He was out getting a new victim. Mitch looked out the kitchen window to the barn. It was far away and he had no way to get there. Whenever Joe left the house, he chained Mitch to the wall. He had enough slack to get to the kitchen, bathroom, and living room. The door had a lock on it that needed a key to unlock from either side. Mitch had tried earlier on to pull the chain out of the wall, to pick the lock, to saw the chain in half. Nothing had worked and when Joe saw the marks on the chain from him trying to cut it he punished Mitch. He told him that if he ever tried to escape again then Elaine would get it, not Mitch.

Mitch hung the red and white checkered towel on the handle of the stove and then went to the living room. Since he hadn't given Joe any problems he was given privileges. One of those was being allowed to watch whatever he wanted on TV while Joe was gone. He flipped through the channels and got excited to see Spongebob was on. TV was one thing that made him feel slightly normal. It gave him some kind of a distraction. It also reminded him of the world outside of all of this. He often wondered how many people still cared that him and Elaine were gone. He knew his parents still cared but he wondered about the rest of his family, his old friends, the people he went to school with. He had missed his graduation and his eighteenth birthday being here. He had so much taken away from him and it wasn't fair.

Mitch saw the headlights go across the livingroom wall and his heart started pounding. He put the TV back on the previous channel before shutting off the TV. He sat quietly and listened to car doors open. There wasn't much noise from outside. Mitch heard the cellar door open and his heart was racing. All of the people Joe had taken in the past flashed through Mitch's mind. It wasn't right that Joe got away with taken another person. How was he taking so many people without getting caught? Were the police closing in on him? The back door opened and Joe walked in breathing heavily.

"Mitch, get a rag and some water. This one put up a fight and there's blood in my car now. Go clean it up and then go down and clean up our new guest. I think you'll like this one." Joe smirked. Mitch noticed the blood on Joe's shirt and the bruise forming around his left eye. All Mitch could think is "way too go" to the person who obviously punched Joe. He deserved way worse than just a punch.

Mitch stood up and Joe came over to unlock his ankle. The teen then went to the kitchen and got a plastic bowl to fill with water. He grabbed a rag and went out the front door and to Joe's car. He opened the back door causing the lights to turn on. There was blood on the leather seat and Mitch felt sick. You would think he would be used to the sight of blood but it never got easier. Mitch began wiping up the blood and washing it off in the bowl of water. He tried to clean the car the best he could.

Once Mitch had cleaned the car out, he went to change the water in the bowl before heading to the cellar. He went back out into the chilly night and opened one of the cellar doors and started down the stone steps. The light was still on from when Joe brought the person down. He went over and sat the bowl and rag down on the shelves. The person was laying under the cover on the bed. Mitch figured they were unconscious and Joe had covered them up. He took a hold of the cover and began moving it. The person turned quickly and shoved him away hard. Mitch stumbled back and tripped over his own feet. He fell back and winced as he hit the hard floor.

"M-Mitch?" He heard his name. He froze for a second before looking up. He was shocked at who was on the cot. It was one of his best friends from before being taken. Scott stared back at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"S-Scott? No, no, no! You can't be next! He can't do this to me! I can't do this!" Mitch panicked, knowing what was going to happen. He couldn't kill Scott. The blonde was his best friend and had been his crush.

"Do what? Mitch, what is going on?" Scott questioned, sitting on the edge of the cot. Mitch had tears falling down his cheeks. This couldn't be happening.

"I can't.... He's going to make me..." Mitch trailed off, crying more. He couldn't hurt Scott. He couldn't live with the fact that he killed Scott. Part of getting out of this was going back to a normal life. He couldn't do that if Scott wasn't there.

"Mitch, what is going on?" Scott asked again. Mitch looked up at him and let out a sob.

"I can't kill you, Scott," Mitch said quietly. Scott stared at him but didn't say anything. From the moment he was attacked he knew that being murdered was probably going to happen. He never imagined Mitch being here.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked, moving to sit on the floor in front of Mitch. He opened his arms and Mitch lunged forward into his arms. He sobbed into Scott's chest while the tall blonde rubbed his back. It felt so comforting and nice to have a familiar person holding him. He didn't want to think about what was going to happen. He wanted to pretend like things would be okay now that Scott was here.

Once Mitch calmed down, he pulled away from Scott and wiped his eyes. He sat back but kept a hold of Scott's hand. He didn't want to let go of Scott. He wanted to stay here with Scott and just hold on to him.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked again. Mitch wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"I was kidnapped," Mitch replied.

"I know that, I meant why are you here now? What's going on here? Most people thought you were dead." Scott admitted.

"I'm being forced to..." Mitch felt the tears coming back. "I'm being forced to k-kill people by the guy who brought you here." Scott squeezed his hand.

"Do you know why?" Scott asked, wanting to help Mitch. He wanted to leave here and save Mitch.

"I don't know the full reason. He's holding Elaine over me." Mitch explained, getting a confused look from Scott.

"What do you mean?"

"He has Elaine in a barn out back. He threatens to hurt her if I don't do as I'm told. And if I don't kill then he's going to kill Elaine in front of me." Mitch told him.

"Mitch, Elaine is at home. She never went missing." Scott explained, looking confused. Mitch looked up in shock.

"What? No, she's out in the barn. He took her after taking me." Scott squeezed Mitch's hand again.

"No, Mitch, he didn't," Scott said softly. "Elaine never went missing. I just saw her two days ago. She's back at home with your parents." Mitch felt like he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Elaine is safe?" Scott nodded his head. They couldn't continue talking because they heard Joe coming. Mitch quickly moved away from Scott who also stood up.

"I promise we'll get out of here," Scott whispered before Joe started down the stairs.

"So, Mitchy, what do you think of our new friend?" Joe asked with a smirk. Mitch looked back at Scott with sad eyes. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun with this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have an Instagram where I post about different things but mostly Scomiche. I also post updates about my story progress on there so if you want to keep up with me go to tru_oddball and follow me.


End file.
